The Boyfriend Tag
by Kelly Keana
Summary: Austin and Ally do the Boyfriend Tag!


**Hey guys! Happy New Year! I did a 'My Boyfriend Does my Makeup' Tag for Jogan so go check it out! I wrote this one a little differently though. To clear things up, Austin asks all the odd number questions and Ally with all the even numbers. When Austin asks the questions, Ally answers first and vice versa. All the texts switch off starting with Ally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Hey guys! It's Ally here and today, we will be the Boyfriend tag! This is my boyfriend, Austin Moon!"

"Hey guys!"

"So we are you going to switch off with the questions, so, let's get started!"

"Okay, question one. Their sitting in front of the TV, what is on the screen?"

"You would be watching any Zaliens movie except for Zaliens 6 because you think it was terrible."

"Correct, and you, being the weirdo you are would be watching the news, or a replay of my concert if you weren't with me."

"Exactly. Question two, You're out to eat, what kind of salad dressing do they get on their salad?"

"You would get Italian or Caeser."

"Right, and you don't eat salad. But when you do, you get ranch."

"Yup, question three. What's one food they don't like?"

"You hate pickles much to _my_ dismay."

"And you hate Dez's paninis much to my dismay."

"Do you even know what dismay means, Austin?"

"Um..."

"Exactly. Question four, you go out to eat and have a drink, what do they order?"

"Um, you usually get pasta or salmon with some sort of iced tea and you usually ask for a side of pickles if the restaurant is casual enough."

"Yup, and you normally get a hamburger or pancakes and I steal the pickles from your hamburger if you order one. Oh, and you like chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipped cream."

"That is...right! Question five, what shoe size do they were?"

"You wear a size 9."

"Yeah, you are a 6-7 depending on the shoe."

"Exactly. Question six, if they were collecting anything, what would it be?"

"You collect postcards from different cities that you visited while on tour."

"Yup, and you collect guitars. You have over thirteen in your collection."

"Correct, now onto question seven. What is their favorite type of sandwich?"

"You like ham and cheese."

"And you like turkey and cheese."

"Okay, now onto question eight. What would this person eat everyday if they could?"

"That's easy. I'm pretty sure the whole world knows this about us. You love pickles."

"And for you it would be pancakes."

"We know each other so well."

"Don't get your hopes up Moon, there are still plenty of questions."

"Whatever. Question nine, What is their favorite cereal?"

"Easy, Lucky Charms."

"Correct, and you love Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Special K. Bleh."

"Shut up. Question ten, what is their favorite music?"

"Well, you love my music, you own music, Gavin Young which I totally don't get, One Direction which I don't get why people think they're so cute, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and that one song called Try and I forget who it's bye. But your favorite song is definitely either I Think About You or You Can Come To Me."

"Wow. You covered everything. Anyways, you love your music, my music, Fergie, Bastille, Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy, and R5."

"Yup. That'd actually be sad if one of us got it wrong. Okay, question eleven, what's their favorite sports team?"

"Well you like the Broncos."

"Yup, and you don't have a favorite team. You don't like sort of stuff."

"Uh huh. Question twelve, what's their favorite eye color?"

"Chocolate brown."

"And you have hazel eyes."

"Question thirteen, who's their best friend?"

"Your best friends are me, Trish, and Dez."

"And your best friends are me, Trish, and Dez. Aw, we're so cute having the same answer."

"Question fourteen, what's something they do that you wish they wouldn't?"

"Nothing. Totally nothing. You are perfect just the way you are. You have no flaws."

"Aww! That's so sweet! That was the right answer, now what's the real answer?"

"That is the real answer."

"Austin."

"Okay okay, although I find it cute that you ramble, it can get annoying. And you obsessive habit of cleaning things. Although that might come in handy one day."

"..."

"OW! Why'd you slap me!"

"..."

"Okay I did kinda deserve it."

"Of course you did. Now, the only things I wish you-"

"Wait things? It's only supposed to be one."

"Oh shut up Austin. You said two things. Anyways, I wish you didn't believe stupid conceptions such as zebras aren't real, and I wish you didn't eat foods like window burgers and drum chili."

"That was good food! Anyways, onto question fifteen. What's their their heritage/where are they from?"

"You are English, Danish, German, French, Scottish, and Welsh and you were born in Littleton, Colorado, but moved to Miami in 2007.

"Exactly. And you are American and Italian and you have lived in California your whole life."

"Precisely. Question sixteen, you back them a cake for their birthday, what kind of cake is it?"

"You love red velvet cake, especially with chocolate chips."

"And you love their chocolate cake or vanilla cake with sprinkles in the batter."

"Yup, okay almost done. Question seventeen, do/did they play any sports?"

"You don't play any sports because you're so clumsy."

"..."

"Ow!"

"Oh man up. And you used to play hockey and basketball."

"Correct."

"Okay question eighteen, what could they spend hors doing?"

"You could spend hours playing the piano, doing homework, cloud watching, songwriting, eating pickles, and making out with me!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Tell that to yourself when we make out."

"Austin!"

"Ow! That's like the fourth time you've hit me since we started to film the video!"

"Your point? Anyways, you could spend hours writing songs with me, playing guitar, making new Austin merchandise, watching Zalien movies, or eating pancakes."

"You missed one thing."

"What?"

"Spending time with you."

"Aw! You're so sweet sometimes!"

"Sometimes?"

"Let's not forget all the past comment shall we?"

"C'mon Alls. The past is in the past. Anyways, last question is what unique talent do they have?"

"Well, your talents are playing music, singing, and dancing, but unique talents are being able to inhale five pancakes in five minutes, playing a trumpet through another trumpet, and playing drums with corndogs."

"And your unique talent is...definitely not dancing."

"..."

"Ow! For like the fifth time tonight!"

"..."

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being a baby now answer the question."

"Okay, your unique talents are writing amazing songs, being able to form shapes out of white blobs, somehow putting up with me, and kissing."

"Austin Moon!"

"What!"

"Oh well. What am I gonna do with him I have no idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this video and it turns out we know each other pretty well! Comment questions to me and Austin for an Auslly Q&A video and I'll see you next time! Bye!"

**That was the one-shot. I think it turned out pretty well. I will be doing an Auslly Q&A one-shot late so comment questions for that! And fun fact: I used some of the answers for Laura as some preferences of mine and then the rest were Ross and Laura facts. I also learned that Laura's favorite color was red and Ross's was yellow because I always thought his favorite color was red. So yay A&A theme song colors! Long AN sorry. Bye!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
